1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus with a double-sided operable keyboard, capable of executing desired application processing even in a folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent rapid spread of personal computers, an environment is increasing in which personal computers are used in a similar manner to that of electrical appliances even in general households. However, most of the personal computers are composed of a display apparatus, a computer body, and a keyboard apparatus, so that it is difficult to keep a space for setting a computer in individual households.
In order to solve the problem regarding such a setting space, for example, JP 2000-259970 A discloses a method for ensuring a use environment of a personal computer without wasting a living space by providing a cavity on a wall surface in a household and setting a personal computer therein.
However, in view of the housing situation in this country, only some households can provide a cavity on a wall surface. Therefore, this cannot be actually a solution to the above problem. Recently, some models have started coming on the market, which has a configuration with a foldable keyboard and is intended to effectively use a space at least during a period of time when computers are not being used.
However, merely with the configuration with a foldable keyboard, the following problems arise.
First, when a keyboard is folded, a personal computer cannot be operated. In the existing circumstance, it takes a considerable amount of time to start up or terminate an operating system, so that it is considered to provide a resume function. This undermines the reason for making a keyboard foldable.
The following is also considered: function keys are arranged on the periphery of a display screen in a configuration where a keyboard is foldable on the display screen, whereby any application may be operated even when the keyboard is folded. However, in this case, irrespective of whether the keyboard is folded or not, the function keys are effective, making an operation complicated to a user, which may cause malfunction.